The present invention relates to pineapple cutting devices and more specifically to manually operated devices that remove the inedible core of the pineapple and also that cut and remove the inedible outer shell of the pineapple from the edible flesh.
Various pineapple cutting devices are known. Edward E. Ross U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,393, awarded on Mar. 31, 1987; Kashichi Mori U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,245 awarded on Feb. 5, 1985; and Savino Balzano U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,047 awarded on Sep. 1, 1987 are examples of these.
It is the object of the invention to provide a pineapple cutting and coring device that supplies sufficient mechanical advantage to easily cut entirely through the pineapple.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pineapple cutting and coring device that is of simple construction to facilitate disassembly and repair.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a pineapple cutting and coring device wherein the components of the device are open providing easy access to the components for the purpose of cleaning.